


Sorry i'm late, baby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living with a Winchester can be tough, not always knowing if/when he'll come home, but when he does it's so worth it.Quick drabble from last year - from a female reader's POV.





	Sorry i'm late, baby

I could hear his footsteps coming into the house - he had been out much later than he said, but as a hunter, I never expected him to be on time.

I was half asleep in bed, as I heard the creak of the door. He tried to sneak in quietly, but stumbled as he removed his jacket.

"Hey babe" I said, sleepily, as he got into our bed.

He was still in his jeans and t-shirt; smelling of the car he spent so much time in. He took my waist and pulled me closer into him so he could be the big spoon. He nuzzled my neck as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry i'm late baby," he said, slowly kissing my neck as he spoke.

"It's okay, work comes first" I whispered, in my tired state.

"Not right now it doesn't," Dean whispered in my ear. The arm that was wrapped around my waist began to journey over my hip and down, slowly making their way underneath my boxers, his boxers.

Dean's rough hands felt so good when he touched me, I felt so secure and taken care of. 

He began to pump in and out tenderly with his fingers, as I whimpered beneath his weight. I could hear him moan quietly in my ear as I began to move against his fingers, taking them as deep as i could, breathing more heavily.

Dean kissed my neck and shoulder, gently pulling my hair with his other hand. I was already close and he could feel it, so he changed his movements and pushed even deeper. 

I came with his fingers inside me and let out a sigh as we rode out my orgasm together. 

After he moved his hands, I turned to face him and gently used the blanket to wipe off his fingers. He kissed my forehead as he put his hand back on my hip. I nestled into his chest and fell asleep safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) Please leave a comment and let me know what you liked/what could be better.


End file.
